MG-42
The MG-42 (shortened from German: Maschinengewehr 42) is a 7.92mm universal machine gun that was developed in Nazi Germany and entered service with the Wehrmacht in 1942. It supplemented and in some instances, replaced the MG 34 general purpose machine gun in all branches of the German Armed Forces, though both weapons were manufactured and used until the end of World War II. The war clearly showed the weaknesses of the otherwise so excellent construction of the MG34; it was not just too expensive but also way too sensitive to dirt, snow and ice. Therefore, an attempt to simplify the methods of production was made. This model - known as the MG34/41 - was never introduced. Instead, the brand new construction called the MG42 was picked. It would show to be one of the best, perhaps even the best of all time, machine gun. The MG42 was developed by dr Werner Gruner at the company Grossfuss in saxon Döbeln. Gruner actually wasn't a gun expert, but an expert the technique of pressing metal plate. At the construction of the MG42 he simply unified the princips of other machine guns. Instead of resource demanding processing with narrow tolerances he prefered to manufacture the weapon with molding and casting techniques. The weapon was developed with pressured plate comptonents, precision casting and synthetic materials. The robust method of production was a great success. Both the amount of machine tools and production elements was reudced, which lead to a decline of the price of each copy of the MG42. With its extremely high rate of fire, 1.500 rounds per minute, which never before had been reached by any machine gun, the MG42 became mythical on both sides of the front. The allied soldiers feared it and used the MG42 themselves as soon as they managed to get their hands on one. Among german soldiers it had a great reputation; the MG42 alone was responsible for 75-80% of the fire power of a squad which was armed with nothing but carbines. In game The MG 42 appears in Mafia II. It is used by Vito in the first chapter, The Old Country where it is used to defend the town hall against Mussolini's soldiers before the arrival of an enemy tank forces Vito off of it. It is later used for the last time in chapter five, The Buzzsaw where it is used to ambush the "Fat Man's" car. In an interview with game developers it was said that the MG along with a few other weapons will be found only in specific missions so these weapons wouldn't ruin the game's atmosphere and player's realistic behavior. Specifications * Produced: 1942–1945 * Cartridge: 7.92x57mm Mauser * Effective Range: 1.200 metres (3947 feet) * Feed System: 50 or 250-round belt * Weight: 25.51 pounds (11.57 kilograms) * Rate of Fire: 1.500 rounds/minute * Muzzle Velocity: 750m/s Images 09 x (2).jpg|Vito holding an MG-42 Inside1.jpg|Firing the MG-42 1capitulo5.png Trivia *The MG42 is only seen in The Buzzsaw and The Old Country. *The Mission The Buzzsaw is a relation to it's nickname, Hitler's Buzzsaw *There are some posters of a woman posing with an MG42, trying to lift it up. Category:Weapons in Mafia II Category:Gameplay Category:Machine Gun Category:Weapons Category:Mafia II